Dancing in The Rain
by dudsbud101
Summary: I dont love her that way. I look away and the moment was filled with the sound of the rain, and her crying.


This was most definitely the most boring day of my life. The power was out because of the storm. My babysitter had fallen asleep on the couch while reading some sort of book. I bounced my ball against the floor, hearing the pop that it made when it hit the ground. My hands instinctively reached out to catch the ball, only to have it slip from my fingers. The soft material brushed against my fingers as it once again plummeted towards the tile. I didn't bother to try to grab it again. I just watched it bounce a few times more than roll under the kitchen table. I sauntered out of the room, looking for something to cure my case of boredom.

I tiptoed quietly through the living room trying to not wake Miranda. I walked in my room and let myself fall on the bed. I hope the storm will subside soon. There are so many things I could be doing outside. I gazed out the window hoping to see a clear sky. What I saw shocked me, there was a girl about my age out in the street. It was still raining though, and she didn't have an umbrella. I was very curious about this girl. I couldn't seem to understand why she was outside. I once again tiptoed through the house, passed a snoring babysitter, then slipped out the front door to ease my curiosities.

I got closer to the mysterious girl only to find out that she was dancing. She was also very pretty, long light brown locks of hair, chocolate eyes and a great big smile. The rain was soaking her hair and clothes.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked curiously.

"I'm dancing in the rain." She replied, not stopping her little dance to speak to me.

"Why?" I asked, my face portraying the confused emotion I felt.

"It's fun come and dance with me." She waved her small hands creating the notion that I should join her.

"Hmmmm…. I don't know." I said unsure.

"C'mon it's so much fun, you will have fun, I promise." She said with a convincing smile.

"Okay… what's your name?" I asked as I walked over to her and started dancing in the same puddle that she was.

"Rachel… What is your name?" She asked laughing.

"Jesse I'm seven, how old are you?" I asked also laughing slightly. Rachel was right, this is fun.

"I'm six years old; I will turn seven in a week. Actually my birthday is next Thursday. Both of my Daddys are going to take me to see a Broadway play." She replied proudly.

"That must-" I was interrupted when I heard Miranda calling me to come inside.

"Jesse, what are you doing outside its raining!" She yelled. I frowned and started walking towards her.

"Jesse, will you come out next Thursday to dance with me? It is supposed to rain again, my daddy told me so." She smiled a great hopeful smile.

"Sure I'd love to." We both smiled and I retreated back towards the house.

"Jesse!" Rachel's voice stopped me again. I turned around, before I could ask what she needed she replied: "You wanna be my best friend?" I nodded eagerly and ran back inside. This was a beginning of a beautiful friendship.

(Next Thursday)

They were dancing, simply dancing in the rain. It wasn't a thunderstorm it was just rain. My feet **jumped, twisted, and moved**. I watched Rachel as she laughed, she was much prettier than the kids at day-care. Rachel did not think I had cooties. The rain ran down my face, I closed my eyes and marveled at the feeling. When my eyes opened I saw that Rachel had stopped dancing.

"Hey Jesse?" Rachel asked in a quiet tone.

"Yeah?" I asked, curious of why she had stopped dancing.

"Do you think we'll be best friends, the ones who stay together forever?" Rachel asked me her eyes questioning me.

"Forever and always." I replied smiling. Rachel smiled to and we both started dancing again.

(15 Years Old)

"Rachel he is playing you and you know it!" I yelled at her. Finn had just asked her to the junior prom, I know for a fact that he also asked two other girls also. I dont know why she would want to say yees to him anyway. She has been in love with him for the past year. I think that she hopes that one day they will fall in love and have a family. He will never be able to keep up with her star status.

"He is not! I'm not six years old anymore Jesse, so could you stop pretending that I am. I hate you and stay out of my personal business!" She yelled at me. _I hate you._ The words cut at me like knives as she stomped into her house slamming the door. I couldn't do anything but stand there and hope she would come out and we would sort this mess out. I sat out there all night and waited. I knew though it would be worth it that the lack of beauty sleep and i didnt even do my vocal exercises!

Sometime in the morning I saw Rachel peek out her window. She was probably checking to see if I was still there. She saw me and her eyes sparkled. Rachel disappeared from my sight only to come running out of the door and into my arms.

"I'm so sorry, you're right he is such a player." She whispered.

"It's okay, I was hoping you would say that though." I quietly chuckled.

"I thought you left." She whispered again. It started raining outside and we looked up, laughed, and started dancing.

"I'll be here, forever and always." I said to her, and we continued dancing.

(18 Years Old)

She told me that she loved me, that she always has. Her eyes were like knives, piercing into my heart. I don't love her that way, I never have. Rachel grabbed a hold of my hands, there was still no spark. She wouldnt mind rejection, I mean she will have to get used to it. Stars almost never get the part, so this rejection will be healthy.

"Jesse? What do you think?" Rachel blushed as her eyes met the floor.

"Rach-Rachel, I'm so sorry. I just don't love you that way. You are like my sister, but, only my sister." I whispered, putting emphasis on the only. There was a silence that filled the air.

"Oh…" Rachel whispered, as she looked away, trying to hide her tear filled eyes. I looked into her eyes and sighed. I opened my mouth to say something but Rachel quickly interjected.

"That's okay." She giggled painfully. I only stared at her, she was always so cheerful.

"Well, I have to go..." Her voice broke, and she quickly frowned and ran away. I watched as the girl I know and love ran away. _Love, _there are so many meaning and ways to love. The way I love Rachel, will never be the same as the way she loves me. I sighed a long heavy sigh. I looked down and closed my eyes, hoping I would wake up to find out that this is all just a dream. I felt rain, soft but heavy hit my body. Rain, rain is a word that is far more familiar to me than most others. We always danced in the rain. _We_, would that phrase soon turn to I, would this change everything?

About half an hour later, I had finally reached my street. The day had been long and I ached for the warmth of my bed. That's when I found her in our 'usual' dancing spot. The only problem is that she isn't dancing. Rachel was just merely standing in the rain. I stepped a little closer and realized that she wasn't even smiling. The tears from her eyes mixed in the rain as they fell from her face. I looked away, and the whole moment was filled with the sound of the rain, and her crying.

(25 Years Old)

This is it, this is it. This is the moment that will change my messed up life into a complete one. It was raining outside. The rain was perfect, it set the mood, bringing back many memories. I stepped down from the porch, the step creaking just as it always had. I adjusted my shirt and hair, making sure everything was perfect. I looked down at my shoes making sure they were tied. I looked up and I saw Rachel. A year ago I realized I love her. My heart dropped, she was more beautiful than ever. Rachel was dancing, but she was holding her daughters hand.

(27 Years Old)

I am cruel, I am a monster. I am about to ask Rachel to leave the sense of happiness that she may have felt with her husband. I am asking Rachel to leave her husband. I moved away for so I could attend UCLA, but she still lives in that same house that she did when we first met. Rachel got a nasty spell of Laryngitis, but I wasnt there to help her get over it. To mourn the loss of her voice, to mourn the loss of herself. It was always such a shame she put up with a slushie in the face just so she could sing so she could train to be on Broadway. She gave up everything for her voice. I planned this trip once again when it was raining. I needed to do this before I cowered out. I almost ran to her doorstep. I knocked on the door without even thinking about it. The seconds that passed before the door opened felt like an eternity.

"Hello." He stood before me, which was odd, he was not the person I expected.

"Mr. Berry?" I asked confusion masking my tone. Why was he here?

"Jesse? What are you doing here?" His face portrayed the same kind of confusion.

"I'm here for Rachel. Is she around?" I asked, the tension returning to my body. Mr. Berry gasped, his face shocked. Just as soon as the shock came it was gone, he was suddenly quiet.

"I thought someone told you." He whispered sadly.

(30 Years Old)

I never got over her. The news of Rachel's death shattered my world. The night I got home from her house, I fell apart I cried for hours on end. I swore to myself I would never love someone the way I realized I loved Rachel. I now have a wife and a daughter. I do love my wife, well, I love her enough. I kept in touch with Rachel's fathers. It turns out that Rachel had one daughter and a son. My daughter and Rachel's son have a play date planned for today.

"Goodbye Daddy" My son said to me as she hugged me.

"Goodbye." I let go of the hug and watched as he ran across the street, and into the rain.

"Hi, my name is Emma." She said to my son.

"Hi, I'm Will." He said back, they giggled and started dancing in the rain. That was the start of a beautiful friendship


End file.
